Conspirações
by nonsense fics
Summary: O que fazer se os interesses divinos e de deus protetores não forem os mesmos? Quando a verdade é oculta ou manipulada? Yaoi... quem sabe mais pra frente, lemon
1. Chapter Prelúdio

NARRATIVA

"Pois eu ainda vou ser o cavaleiro mais esperto do mundo! Melhor ainda, o homem mais inteligente do mundo! Mais até do que Athena!"- gabou-se um jovem aspirante a cavaleiro.

"Não acha que é demais? Isso pode acabar mal..."-observou uma voz madura.

" E como você pode saber? Até onde eu saiba você não está entre os tops de QI do santuário."

"Olha como fala com seu mestre, pirralho! Ainda fede a leite e já ta se achando o próximo Einstein!"- ralhou o veterano, sentando-se em uma pedra e indicando uma outra logo à sua frente- "Senta aí! Tô vendo que vou ter que fazer um treino diferente com você hoje."

"É? O que a gente vai fazer?"- o pupilo obedeceu a contra-gosto.

"Vô contar uma estória e você vai ouvir."

"VOCÊ?! Contando estórias? Ah, contra outra! Eu não sou mais criança pra essas coisas e..."

"Mas dessa aqui você vai gostar. É sobre o cara mais esperto que eu já conheci. Ele enfrentou Hades e Athena ao mesmo tempo, e quase sem usar seus punhos."

"É?! E quem era?"- o jovem piscou interessado.

"Um cavaleiro, como eu. No começo, não passávamos de aliados de guerra. Mas naquela época passei a admirá-lo..."- suspirou, olhando ao longe por um instante. Lembrar era doloroso, porém serviria de lição ao aprendiz. Ele provavelmente aprovaria isto...

"Hades havia voltado à vida pela segunda vez..."

"Já li alguma coisa sobre isso, mas os registros são confusos..."- comentou o jovem.

"Talvez com essa estória entenda o por que."- fechou os olhos e continuou- "Primeiro notamos o desaparecimento do meu irmão, Shun de Andrômeda. Ficamos em alerta, pois ele era o destinado a incorporar o deus das trevas. Quando foi confirmado que aquela alma maligna estava livre, nos apressamos a atacá-lo antes que tentasse novamente dominar o mundo dos vivos. Estranhamos a ausência de outro cavaleiro, mas não demos muita importância. A batalha foi violenta, mas conseguimos derrotar Hades e finalmente descobrimos o que tinha acontecido com nosso companheiro..."

"Se aliou a Hades?"

A resposta demorou um pouco.

"Não. Mas a cena que vimos foi de um terror... sangue e corpos mutilados por toda parte... e, em cima do que parecia um altar..."-sua voz se alterou, e não era mais que um sussurro sombrio- "... ele estava acorrentado... nu... ensangüentado... como ele podia continuar vivo naquele estado?... olhos vazios, como se sua alma já tivesse deixado aquele corpo ferido..."

Sentiu o apoio de uma mão menor sobre a sua. Era raro que o mestre demonstrasse sentimentos. Este recompôs-se, afastando a mão e prosseguindo.

"O levamos até Athena, que curou seu corpo. Porém, há feridas que nem mesmo a própria deusa pode apagar..."

----------------

Em breve: Isaak e Hyoga em 'Anjos da Neve'

_Não eram mais dois meninos inocentes. Mas ainda eram anjos. _

_Dois anjos em plena queda livre, rumo a um paraíso de delícias proibidas. Felicidade tamanha que parecia até pecado._


	2. Chapter 1

AINDA VIVO

Nos primeiros dias, Kamus manteve-se ao lado do pupilo apático. No início, era a única companhia aceita. Médicos e enfermeiras eram toleradas a contra-gosto. Após algumas semanas, a deusa começara a visitá-lo também. Houve rumores de que Cisne abandonaria o santuário e a vida de guerreiro.

Muitas coisas mudaram após aquele incidente macabro. Apesar da alma de Hades estar selada novamente, podia-se contar nos dedos os cavaleiros que não evitavam Andrômeda, tentando disfarçar o temor que sua presença lhes causava de modo que Shun era constantemente enviado a missões fora do santuário. Athena ainda ocultava um ar de preocupação. Contudo, era apenas o começo...

Após dois meses, Hyoga reapareceu. A princípio sob a sombra protetora do mestre, apenas observando de longe. Porém, esta presença discreta já foi o suficiente para dividir o santuário.

A situação em que fora resgatado havia se espalhado e as línguas maliciosas tornaram-na ainda mais humilhante e indecente.

Parte dos cavaleiros se compadeceu. Afinal, o pobre cisne não passava de uma vítima...

Outra achava que sua permanência entre eles manchava a reputação de Athena e seus defensores.

O russo já não usava mais regatas e calças justas. Passara a usar roupas que escondessem seu corpo ao máximo. Mangas longas e golas altas, a despeito do calor da Grécia, infernal para um cavaleiro de gelo. Não queria que olhassem para ele. Por mais que o mestre e os enfermeiros afirmassem que não havia cicatriz alguma, sempre as via berrando zombeteiras as lembranças inconfessáveis de estar à mercê daquele ente maligno.

E esse jovem era a peça principal daquela polêmica.

Mais alguns dias e começara a retomar sua vida, ainda que lentamente e sob a supervisão do cuidadoso Aquário.

Os primeiros a receber permissão para interagir com o loiro foram Shiryu e Seiya. Kamus hesitou um pouco em autorizar que Ikki os acompanhasse, mas acabou concordando.

Pégasus, com seu jeito estabanado já iria cumprimentar o amigo com um _abraço daqueles_ mas a esquiva na velocidade da luz e o olhar assustadiço que o outro revelou por um segundo antes de evitar encarar os amigos o fez paralisar, sem saber como agir.

Observaram-no neste momento. Não eram apenas suas vestes que mudaram. Emagrecera. Estava pálido. Postura cansada e olhos derrotados.

Dragão suspirou. Talvez ainda fosse cedo. Puxou Seiya para a porta e desculpou-se pelo amigo.

"Desculpa, Hyoga... a gente..."

"ESPERA!"- o quase berro do Cisne assustou a todos, inclusive a ele mesmo. Engoliu em seco e hesitou- "...e-eu... só..."

"Êeeeeeee, Pato... que foi? Desacostumou a ter gente por perto? Senta aí."- Fênix sentou-se em uma cadeira, numa descontração que lhe era rara.

Kamus estava prestes a mandar o cavaleiro de fogo se retirar, mas mudou de idéia ao ver o pupilo obedecer, ainda que com certa insegurança.

"É... como andam as coisas no santuário?"- perguntou com uma voz meio rouca e pausada, como se forçando sua respiração, procurando algum assunto.

" Treino o dia todo, balada de fim de semana. O básico..."- Ikki respondeu vagamente.

"Hahaha!... Ikki, já ta desconversando, é?"- riu Seiya, sentando-se também- "No treino esse aqui tá levando couro do Shaka direto! Vive quebrado cochilando por aí! e ainda por cima, pagou um mico semana passada que você não tem noção!"

"Ah, é mesmo? O que eu perdi?"- perguntou, interessado.

O chinês sorriu e juntou-se ao grupo, botando lenha na fogueira:

"Ô, Seiya! Coitado do Ikki! Deixa ele..."

"Não, agora eu quero saber! Me conta."

"É, pesando bem, deixa pra lá, todo mundo já sacaneou o Frango mesmo. Já deu, né?"- Pégasus blefou.

"Mas eu não sei! Pôooxa, me conta, vai, preciso me atualizar..."- o russo sorriu, conhecendo o jogo dos companheiros.

"Vai logo, Pocotó voador! Acaba de queimar meu filme.!- Fênix um tom mau-humorado, mas que fazia parte da brincadeira. Quando aquele tagarela resolvia contar algo, não tinha como impedir sem derramamento de sangue. Como era pra ajudar um amigo, tudo bem. E aquele sorriso do loiro depois de tudo pelo que deve ter passado, já valera a pena.

"Oba! Agora que já tenho permissão..."

Kamus sorriu satisfeito. Seu pupilo tinha amigos. E seriam de grande ajuda...

Os três podiam visitar o amigo quando quisessem. Hyoga ainda estava fraco e se cansava rápido. Shiryu notou isto e regulava suas visitas, aconselhando Seiya a fazer o mesmo. Já Ikki, que até então não era tão próximo ao cavaleiro de gelo, passara a fazer-lhe companhia sempre que podia, fosse pra lhe trazer livros e outras bugigangas ou apenas para ficar por ali.

------------------

Em breve: Enganos, ironias, trapaças de amor - desafio de dia dos namorados no Sain Seiya Dreams

_Então, em um gesto sem sustos ou ensaios, Cisne aproximou-se do francês e tocou os lábios do instrutor com os próprios, como se não houvesse novidade alguma em tal intimidade. Camus ria, aceitando com igual naturalidade._

_O grego empalideceu. Seu maior medo finalmente se concretizara. _


	3. Chapter 2

RAZÕES OCULTAS

"Tem que tomar todos os remédios, mon ange, ou não vai ficar bom."

"Eu sei, mestre... mas são tantos..."- suspirou o jovem- "Sinceramente não vejo o por que de tudo isso... os médicos disseram que eu estou bem..."

"Bem? Quando não é dor de cabeça, é febre, ou taquicardia, enjôo e até vômito... esqueci de alguma coisa, mon cher?"

"Ah, mestre... eu não sei... às vezes tenho impressão de que os remédios é que fazem isso... e, ao invés de diminuírem, sempre mandam tomar mais..."

"Seu corpo deve estar perdendo sensibilidade. Agora seja um bom garoto e tome. A própria deusa me encarregou de toda medicação. Acredita que ela lhe faria mal?"

"Athena... ela tem tantos cavaleiros... eu não entendo..."

"Ela acredita em você, ange. Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer?"

O discípulo respirou fundo e pegou as cápsulas e comprimidos que lhe eram oferecidos, metendo-as na boca, conformado. Pegou seu copo d´água e estendeu o outro braço ao mais velho, conhecendo a rotina. O cavaleiro de ouro primeiro pegou uma amostra de sangue, depois aplicou uma injeção. Ao menos deixaram que o francês cuidasse do jovem, poupando-o do constrangimento de ter mãos estranhas naquele corpo ainda em recuperação.

Ouviram batidas na porta. Era Fênix.

"Quanto drama pra tomar injeção, Pato!"-riu.

"Hnf! Meu braço vai virar uma peneira, isso sim! E se depender dessas vitaminas e calmantes, vou ser o vegetal mais nutritivo do mundo!"

"Ih, que mau-humor! Imagina se não tomasse calmantes!"

"...o chato é ter que fazer isso a cada quatro horas..."- resmungou.

"Ah, o Pato tá dopado! Ó, se cuida, Pato, senão ficar bom, vai pra panela!"

"Então é melhor começar logo, ou só descongelo depois do natal"- desafiou com um sorriso maroto.

O japonês gargalhou. O mestre sorriu discretamente. Aquela troca cordial de farpas fazia um bem irônico ao seu garoto.

"Levarei suas amostras para a enfermaria, mas volto logo. Ficará bem, Hyoga?"

"Claro, mestre."

"Ô Kamus! Vê se o caldinho do Pato ta bem temperado! Pela cara ta sem sal!"

"Pelo menos Pato é carne nobre, não é barata como frango."

"Primeiro, Frango é popular. Segundo, Frango é a mãe."

Cisne tentou esconder sua insegurança e receio inicial. Era a primeira vez que ficava a sós com outra pessoa que não o mestre. Imaginava que o cavaleiro de ouro estava testando-o. Afinal, não podia, nem queria se esconder sob o manto de Kamus o resto da vida.

Ikki percebeu, e por sorte tinha uma carta na manga aquele dia.

"Tó, nenê chorão." - disse estendendo um pequeno embrulho ao amigo.

"Ué... sorvete?"

"Da outra vez ouvi o velho reclamando que você não tava comendo. E, que me lembre você gostava desse aí."

"É... mas o que é isso? Pirulito de dentista? Bem que aqueles trecos têm gosto ruim mesmo."- disse, fazendo uma careta.

"Que foi, tá com medo que tenha veneno?"

"Se essa overdose não me matou, acho que nada mata."-declarou, abrindo o pacote – "Ah, nem lembrava do gosto disso aqui! Não agüento mais comida à la hospital!"

Sorriu satisfeito ao sentir aquela cremosidade adocicada derretendo em sua boca.

"Come logo, Pato! Se o Kamus vê que tô te dando porcaria pra comer, eu é que viro picolé!"- brincou Fênix.

"Ikki...posso te fazer uma pergunta?"- disse em um tom sério.

"Fala, Hyoga."

"Por que está fazendo tudo isso? Digo... não éramos muito amigos nem nada, e agora... está com pena de mim ou algo assim?"

Houve uma pausa pensativa, antes do cavaleiro de fogo responder.

"Pena... não... acho que ta mais pra... admiração..."

"Admiração?!"

"É, Cisne... cara, pra ser sincero, antes eu achava que você era só uma russinha sentimentalóide... mas eu não tinha percebido que você tinha tanta fibra!"

"Ein?... está se sentindo bem?"

"Não, sério... cara, se fosse comigo, tinha... ah, não sei o que eu tinha feito, mas a última coisa que ia ter coragem era continuar sendo cavaleiro e encarar todo mundo! Não é pra qualquer um, não, Hyoga. Tenho orgulho de ter lutado ao seu lado."

"Ah, isso..."- disse o loiro, em um tom que o moreno não conseguiu definir.

"...o sorvete vai derreter, Pato."

O russo voltou a tomar o sorvete, pensativo. De repente aquele creme o enojava e sua doçura parecia tão artificial...

Que tal um casal de exluídos de Asgard? Em andamento: Páreas

_O guerreiro não compreendia a situação... pelos olhares que a sacerdotisa às vezes deixava escapar na direção do humano escondido, sabia que ela estava consciente do intruso, porém nada fazia em relação a ele... não era aceito, era apenas tolerado._


	4. Delírios de Liberdade

Conspirações

DELÍRIOS DE LIBERDADE

Miro sabia que era egoísmo, mas não podia evitar sentir ódio por Cisne. O cavaleiro de bronze monopolizava Kamus a meses, e Escorpião achava que enlouqueceria de saudades. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes teve a cruel ilusão de ter aquele cosmos frios se aproximar, ouvir o andar familiar e a voz que tanto adorava, como neste exato momento…

"Miro…"- um chamado suave hesitou.

O grego virou-se. Piscou algumas vezes, para ter certeza de que não era mais uma alucinação. Uma alucinação que lhe sorria.

"K-Kamus?…"

Aquário aproximou-se e abraçou o amante ternamente. O guardião da oitava casa não estava vendo coisas. A pele macia e o perfume francês eram inconfundíveis. Correspondeu ao abraço, os dedos se entrelaçando em escuras mechas sedosas.

"Senti tanto a sua falta, meu picolézinho…"

"Eu também, Miro."

Não trocaram mais palavras. Os beijos e carícias tinham mais urgência.

Em outra parte do santuário os cavaleiros de bronze levavam Cisne para um pequeno passeio. Era o primeiro dia longe do mestre. Seiya já era agitado por natureza, mas agora era a empolgação em pessoa. Shiryu tentava acalmar o amigo, em vão. Hyoga seguia atrás, rindo da situação e Ikki acompanhava o último, fingindo indiferença.

"Ô, bonequinha russa!"- uma voz zombou, sendo ignorada pelo loiro.

"Vem falar com a gente, noivinha de Hades!"

"Além de puta, é surda!"

Ouviu-se um som de pancada e o russo não pôde deixar de encarar o grupo que o provocava.

"Ah, bom! Não queria desperdiçar mais pedra!"- riu um soldado.

"Uau! Foi com esse olhar que seduziu o demo, foi?"- um cavaleiro comentou- "Não vai embora não, conta aí, afinal, do que é que o diabo gosta?"

"Tá todo empacotado por que? Ele é ciumento, é?"-uma amazona observou.

"CALEM A BOCA, BANDO DE INÚTEIS!"- bravejou Fênix.

"Olha… o cunhadinho tá defendendo o traveco!"

"Que cunhado nada, é o novo namorado!"

"Se não vão calar por bem, eu faço vocês calarem o bico, seus…"- Ikki já estava partindo pra cima dos outros, mas foi interrompido pelo braço do agredido.

"Deixa pra lá."- pediu o loiro, dando as costas para os que o ofendiam.

"Ah, deixa de ser chato! Fala, é assim que ele faz?"- um aspirante a cavaleiro encoxou Cisne.

Na oitava casa, um dueto de sussurros, gemidos e gritos faziam a luxúria ecoar, espantando a solidão e a saudade. A falta que sentiam um do outro anulava qualquer pudor que pudessem ter se não estivessem tão inebriados de desejo e paixão. Estavam vazios há tanto tempo. Precisavam um do outro para se sentirem completos. Sim, seriam um só. O francês preparara atenciosamente o amante, estavam ambos prontos para o que tanto ansiavam. Possuiria o escorpiano sem pressa. Apesar de estar quase desesperado, não desejava machucar aquele que tanto amava… mas não era o que o grego desejava. Puxou o francês, fazendo-o entrar de uma vez. A pequena dor logo seria recompensada com prazer avassalador. Tão intenso quanto o ritmo que as estocadas iam tomando. Intensidade que tentava, em vão, compensar pelo tempo que foram forçados a passarem separados. Seria um só desejo, uma só angústia, um só prazer…

Abandonaram-se sobre os lençóis da casa de Escorpião, apenas apreciando o subir e descer das respirações compassadas e o bater de corações descompassados. Recomporiam-se para mais uma sessão de amor. Dessa vez, seria o anfitrião que tomaria aquela visita deliciosa.

Mãos morenas arranhavam de leve a pele pálida. Sorriram. Os beijos recomeçaram, e logo carícias mais ousadas se seguiriam…

Ou não.

Sem aviso prévio, sentiram uma presença combativa tão potente quanto breve. Um cosmos que não se elevava a meses.

"Merd!"- o francês praguejava, batendo com a mão ma própria cabeça, inconformado- "Sabia que ainda não devia deixar Hyoga só com os de bronze!"- levantou-se, procurando as roupas que foram espalhadas pelo quarto do namorado, vestindo-as com a maior velocidade que conseguia.

"Kamus, o patinho está com os amigos dele, os garotos já derrotaram a gente… o menino tá em boas mãos… relaxa…"-o grego argumentava, numa tentativa vã de manter, nem que por um instante a mais, seu amor junto a si.

"Sinto muito, Miro… mas Hyoga é meu pupilo, e Athena o confiou aos meus cuidados."- declarou, determinado. Então sorriu ternamente, beijando a testa morena. "Volto assim que puder…"

"Mas…"

Escorpião sentiu apenas uma leve brisa refrescante no ar abafado da Grécia. Era a maneira do cavaleiro de gelo se despedir. Ele não estava mais lá. Sabe-se quando estaria disponível novamente.

Socou um travesseiro, furioso.

"MALDITO PATO!!!"

Não muito longe dali…

"SEU COVARDE!!! Por que fez isso?!"

"E-eu não sei…"- murmurou o acusado recuando, assustado com seus próprios atos.

"NÃO SABE?! Como não sabe seu covardezinho?!"

"Cale-se! Ele só se defendeu!"

"Só se defendeu? Congelando um novato?!"

"E-eu não queria, quando vi, já tinha feito…"- o jovem estava sendo acuado pelos adversários.

"Não queria, mas fez! A noivinha de Hades agora ta sem controle, ainda por cima?"

Hyoga olhava para o chão, envergonhado e sem uma resposta que convencesse a si mesmo. Ao ser tocado pelo tal aspirante a cavaleiro, confinou-o em um esquife de gelo por puro reflexo de defesa. Naquele instante seu cosmos reagiu a todas as provocações que sua mente e corpo se esforçavam em ignorar.

"Não tinha acontecido se o idiota não tivesse se esfregado daquele jeito no russo!"- Ikki insistia em defender o amigo.

"Mesmo assim, não justifica tirar a vida de outro defensor de Athena!"

"Calma, gente… o Shiryu foi buscar a armadura de libra e já solta o garoto…"- Seiya argumentava, mas não teve muito sucesso em acalmar os outros, que fechavam ameaçadoramente o cerco em volta do loiro que ainda não tinha condições psicológicas para qualquer combate.

"É mesmo? E se ele não sobreviver? O pobrezinho nem teve tempo para se desenvolver, não foi uma luta justa! Morrer de maneira tão estúpida em tempos de paz?"

"Se ele morrer, a culpa é dele mesmo."- disse uma voz que mesmo sem se exaltar chamou a atenção de todos.

Era Máscara da Morte, que assistia à discussão sentado em uma pedra a poucos metros de distância. Observava-os com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

"M-mas…"- uma amazona tentava insistir na acusação, mas calou-se diante do olhar malicioso do cavaleiro de ouro.

"O mundo é dos mais fortes. A força é a lei, e o pato foi mais forte que o pivete. E foi o próprio fedelho que não soube onde era o seu lugar, ninguém mandou ele se meter com alguém mais poderoso que ele. O oxigenado ali só fez o que o outro pediu."-declarou Câncer, como se dissesse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e achasse aquela agitação toda inútil.

Todos ficaram sem reação com a atitude do italiano, que ainda encarava o grupo.

"Se não tem nada pra falar, então caiam fora antes que eu fique de mau-humor."- acrescentou, com seu olhar que parecia eternamente procurar uma vítima.

Os acusadores não tiveram opção além de se dispersar.

Cisne ainda estava confuso, olhava para o cavaleiro de Câncer, tentando compreender seu ato. Abriu a boca tentando dizer algo, mas não pronunciara nenhum som.

"Não confunda, cavaleiro de bronze. Só agi segundo o que acredito."- Máscara virou-se, jogando sua capa para trás e partindo.

"HYOGA! O que houve?"- perguntou Kamus, aproximando-se com passos preocupados.

------

O que se passa na cabeça do Lobo do Norte na Páscoa? Leia em Fenrir Vs Páscoa

_Fenrir olhou um tanto desconfiado para o coelho, e mais ainda para as coisinhas arredondadas e escuras dentro dele..._

_"Por que humanos comer cocô de coelho?"_


	5. Verdade Irreal

Conspirações

VERDADE IRREAL

_Quantas vezes terei que sacudir meus grilhões  
e beijar tua fronte baixa, morna criatura?  
Para acertar o alvo, de natureza mística,  
Quantas Javelinas terei de perder, ó meu carcás?_

_Malgastemos nossa alma em complôs sutis  
e demoliremos muita armadura pesada  
antes de contemplar a grande Criatura  
cujo desejo nos enche de soluços!_

_Há quem jamais tenha conhecido esse ídolo,  
e esses escultores malditos e marcados pela afronta,  
que saem a golpear o peito e a face,_

_Não tem senão uma esperança, estranho e sombrio Capitólio!  
Que a Morte, pairando como um novo sol,  
faça desabrochar as flores de seus cérebros!  
(Baudelaire, A Morte dos artistas)_

O silêncio era denso, sufocante, difícil de se dissipar. Os amigos explicaram a situação ao veterano, defendendo Cisne. Mas o próprio garoto se culpava.

Estavam agora mestre e pupilo no quarto de hospital onde o mais jovem continuava alojado.

"Ange…"- o francês chamou, cauteloso.

"Não! Por favor, não me chame assim, mestre. Se um dia eu tive algo de anjo, eu já não tenho mais."

"Você errou sim. Mas não foi o único."

"Isso não é desculpa! Eu… eu sou um perigo ambulante! Seria melhor se eu tivesse perdido a vida de uma vez!"

"Acha mesmo isso, Hyoga?"- uma voz feminina invadiu o cômodo.

"Atena, eu…"

"Por favor, Atena, não dê ouvidos a Hyoga. Ele está nervoso, só isso."

"Não, eu preciso ouvir. Vamos, pode me dizer o que sente. Não sou só a deusa que jurou proteger. Sou sua amiga, não sou?"

"Eu… eu não aguento mais, Saori! Metade do santuário me odeia, e a outra metade só olha para mim com pena! E eu sou pior que um peso morto para todos! Por que… por que me trouxe de volta? Me deixasse entre os mortos!"

"É isso que você deseja? Estar morto?"- ela perguntou em um tom compreensivo.

Mas o mestre notou algo que o chocou. Os olhos da deusa tentavam esconder um brilho satisfeito. Não! Devia ser só impressão…

"Ora, mas que tolice! É claro que Atena não abandonaria um de seus cavaleiros mais fiéis e próximos em meio àquelas trevas. Mas tenho que dizer que entendo a aversão de meu pupilo a esse lugar, onde tudo e todos lhe trazem memórias tão dolorosas. Ele não tem mais condições físicas ou psicológicas para qualquer batalha. Atena, não devia realmente considerar dar-lhe seu merecido descanso? Pode demorar um pouco, mas estou certo de que a vida fora do santuário faria muito bem a Hyoga e…"

"Não!"- a mulher se sobressaltou, pálida. Piscou, arrependida de sua reação impensada.

O russo olhava para os dois, sem entender nada. Estranhava-lhes a falta de cor, os olhos arregalados…

"E por que não, Atena? Como Cisne vive lhe dizendo, há tantos cavaleiros poderosos e dispostos a sacrificar a vida para defendê-la. E Hyoga certamente não revelaria-nos ao mundo. Então diga-nos: Qual a razão de não permitir que ele deixe o santuário?"

"Camus, eu…"- a garota tentava arduamente formular uma resposta que satisfizesse aos aquarianos, contudo… respirou fundo- "Pode atender a porta, por favor?"

Por um momento não houve som ou movimento no quarto. Então o mais velho expirou, tendo que deixar aquele assunto a ser resolvido. Atendeu a porta, onde outro cavaleiro se encontrava.

"Olá!"-cumprimentou Aldebaran, com um sorriso amigável… contudo, não pôde deixar de notar o clima tenso, o rosto estranhamente aliviado da deusa, a palidez do colega e a confusão do interno… mas achou melhor guardar aquilo para si mesmo- "Posso conversar um pouco com o Hyoga? Se quiserem, posso voltar outra hora…"

"Claro que pode, Aldebaran."- Aquário concordou, saindo para esperar do lado de fora. Touro nunca havia se mostrado contra o jovem mesmo depois do 'incidente'. Não tinha motivos para negar sua permissão. E preferia dar alguma privacidade ao pupilo.

A deusa, por outro lado, continuou ali.

"Hyoga, eu quero te pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu mais cedo… aquele garoto é aprendiz de um pupilo meu, e não devia agir daquela maneira."- disse o brasileiro.

"Eu sinto muito, senhor Aldebaran. Espero que ele fique bem, eu não…"

"Calma, rapaz… seu amigo Dragão tirou ele do gelo logo, em alguns dias vai ficar bom. E a culpa foi dele, você só se defendeu. Assim que ele se recuperar, vem te pedir desculpas pessoalmente. E não se culpe. Pra ser sincero, até achei bom. Assim ele aprende de uma vez."- deu um sorriso franco.

"Bem, se é assim fico um pouco aliviado, senhor Aldebaran…"- o russo deu um sorriso discreto… ao menos não tinha matado o aspirante a cavaleiro.

"Relaxa, garoto…"- o veterano bagunçou os cabelos louros- "Agora vê se fica bom logo, ouviu? Vou chamar seu mestre de volta…"

"Aldebaran, por favor, dispense Camus por mim? Quero conversar com Hyoga, e acho que Camus também precisa descansar… e Cisne estará seguro aqui."-pediu a deusa.

"Tudo bem…"- o dourado deixou os jovens e saiu.

Atena respirou fundo. Tinha tomado uma decisão. Não queria mais enganar o cavaleiro de bronze. Na verdade, aquela farsa toda lhe sufocava. Traia a confiança daquele que, meses atrás, havia se tornado íntimo. Tiveram uma amizade cúmplice, como ela nunca tivera. Com ele pode deixar de ser deusa e agir como humana. Podia dizer-lhe bobagens, sem temer seu choque. Chegara até a pedir conselhos ao amigo. E então, Hades…

Aquele ser maligno tramara contra ela, e usara-o para atingi-la. E agora, seu amigo a odiaria.

Contudo, o que tinha que ser feito, por mais doloroso que fosse, devia ser feito… de qualquer jeito, não podia esconder-lhe a verdade para sempre. Que aquele assunto fosse resolvido de uma vez!

"Hyoga… eu preciso te contar uma coisa…"- a garota anunciou, a voz séria- "… eu sei que vai soar como uma loucura, mas é a verdade…"

"Pode falar, Saori."

"Você está grávido."- ela declarou, sem rodeios.

Demorou alguns segundos para Cisne reagir. Risos contidos foram crescendo, tornando-se uma gargalhada.

"Ai, Saori, só você mesmo para me fazer rir em uma hora dessas…"- o garoto comentou, sorrindo para o que acreditava ser uma piada.

"Não estou brincando, Cisne."- ela continuava com a expressão austera.

"Ora, vamos, Saori… sabe muito bem que isso é impossível."- o russo continuava cético.

"Sim isso é possível. Foi por isso que aquele… ser desprezível fez o que fez em você. Ele te usou como parte de um ritual tão antigo quanto macabro. Cada marca que deixou em seu corpo era testemunha disso. E a criatura que se desenvolve em seu ventre é prova do que estou dizendo. Você carrega uma cria de Hades."

"Tudo aquilo só para engravidar um homem, Atena? Quer que acredite que o mundo dos mortos é tão enfadonho a ponto de seu imperador ter todo aquele trabalho para isso? Não seria muito mais fácil que tomasse alguma mulher pelo método convencional?"- o loiro analisou, já sem o tom de brincadeira.

"Não. Por que se fizesse assim, a criança gerada seria filho de seu corpo carnal. Um mortal, nada a mais. Mas para que fosse filho de um deus, o ritual era necessário, tanto faz se o receptáculo é um homem ou uma mulher. É assim desde o fim dos tempos mitológicos."

O cavaleiro estava confuso. Tudo o que havia aprendido até aquela conversa lhe dizia que aquilo era impossível, contudo, os argumentos da deusa…

"E-eu não entendo… por que eu?"

"Hyoga, o cisne… você deve conhecer bem a simbologia por trás de sua constelação guardiã. Ele é a dualidade, ao mesmo tempo o feminino e o masculino… ou talvez seja melhor que se diga que é a junção entre o masculino e o feminino. É também a ave guardião dos mistérios sagrados. Que choca o ovo do mundo… Por isso deve Hades deve tê-lo considerado adequado… ele também precisava de um corpo que resistisse ao ritual. Um humano comum provavelmente não resistiria, mas um cavaleiro teria mais chances. Além disso… o 'receptáculo' tem que ser 'limpo'."- a garota explicou- "Hyoga… você nunca tinha…"

Ele balançou a cabeça em uma negativa envergonhada. Receptáculo limpo… e Hyoga sempre tinha se perguntado por que as pessoas oferecidas em sacrifícios eram quase sempre virgens… que jeito de matar a curiosidade!

"Escute, Hyoga… esta criança não é só a encarnação de um grande mal. Diferente de nós, seu corpo não será humano. É um semi-deus. Quanto mais tempo passar, mais forte e resistente vai ficar. Precisamos nos livrar dele enquanto…"- ela dizia num tom sereno e compreensivo.

"C-COMO?! O que está dizendo, Atena?!"- os olhos claros arregalaram-se, incrédulos.

"Que devemos nos livrar dela antes que seja tarde demais."- olhos escuros pareciam sombrios.

"NÃO! Deve haver outra maneira, Atena!"- ele protestou, instintivamente pondo as mãos sobre a barriga, num gesto de proteção- "Céus, Saori! É meu filho também!"

"Hyoga… você ainda pode ter outros filhos… crianças que sejam fruto do amor, não de uma violência contra você…"

"NÃO! Ele não tem culpa!"- o russo fungou, as lágrimas turvando sua visão.

"Escute… eu entendo se não quiser mais viver no santuário… eu e a fundação vamos ajudar você com sua vida lá fora…"

"EU NÃO VOU VENDER O MEU FILHO!"- o cavaleiro indignou-se –" COMO PODE CONDENAR UMA VIDA QUE AINDA NEM NASCEU?! NÃO PODE ACUSAR ALGUÉM POR ALGO QUE AINDA NÃO COMETEU!"

O som ardido de um tapa silenciou o quarto. Porém seu maior impacto não era o físico, visto que a mão divina não foi capaz de ferir a face de um cavaleiro acostumado a batalhas mortais. Era o significado do gesto. A deusa que tanto amava e protegia havia levantado a mão contra ele.

"ESCUTE, HYOGA DE CISNE! A criança não deve nascer! Ela vai causar a desgraça de milhares, talvez milhões de pessoas tão inocentes quanto diz ser essa criatura que carrega. Você ainda é um cavaleiro, e seu dever é em relação á humanidade que tantas vezes defendeu sem se importar com a própria vida. Suas obrigações devem ficar acima de seus assuntos pessoais."- sentenciou a garota.

Ele deu as costas para ela, secou algumas lágrimas nas costas das próprias mãos. Respirou fundo.

"Quando…?"- murmurou.

"Amanhã. Os médicos ainda estão fazendo os preparativos."

"Posso… ao menos passar a noite no meu quarto?"

"Contanto que não fale com ninguém até que esteja tudo resolvido."

O garoto concordou fracamente.

###

Cisne era escoltado por um grupo de soldados. O andar cabisbaixo e arrastado de um condenado.

"HYOGA!"

O loiro estancou por um instante, mas logo fizeram-no continuar, como um animal guiado para o abatedouro.

"Como ousam se colocar em meu caminho? Deixem-me falar com meu pupilo!"

"Atena ordenou que Cisne não fosse importunado por ninguém. Ninguém."- um soldado informou, logo seguindo seus companheiros.

Aquilo devia ser algum engano. Entendia que Atena quisesse proteger Cisne de todo tipo de agressão que podia sofrer naquele santuário, mas… impedir que ele fosse ter com seu aprendiz! E a cena era tão absurda… Hyoga, que era um dos cavaleiros mais fiéis e próximos à deusa, sendo escoltado como um criminoso. Não estava sendo protegido, estava prisioneiro!

Foi até o templo, expor a situação para que fosse corrigida. Mas ali também fora barrado. A deusa não desejava ser incomodada por ninguém. Um fato inédito vindo de Atena, que sempre estava disponível para seus defensores.

O cavaleiro de ouro estava perplexo.

Algo realmente estranho estava acontecendo, contudo, parecia impossível saber ao certo o que. Parecia que não havia nada a ser feito até Atena resolver sair do isolamento…

Andou até a oitava casa, onde encontrou Miro, que recebeu-o com um abraço caloroso. Porém o grego logo notou que o aquariano estava tenso.

"O que foi Camus? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Eu… não sei…"

"Qual o problema?"

"Não acha… que Atena anda agindo estranhamente?"

"Por que diz isso? Por acaso não confia na deusa?"

"É claro que confio, mas sinto que algo não está certo…"

"Sabe o que eu acho? Você se preocupa demais. Relaxa…"- Escorpião disse docemente, acariciando a face pálida de Aquário.

"É… talvez você tenha razão…"- o francês deu um meio sorriso.

"Agora vem, eu sei como deixar você bem relaxado."- o anfitrião convidou com um sorriso sedutor.

Camus riu. Conhecia bem os 'métodos de relaxamento' de Miro.

###

Cisne fechou a porta do quarto assim que entrou, não dando a chance para os soldados o acompanharem. Encostou as costas na porta por um instante, ouvindo os seus carcereiros conversando entre si. Mas não se importava sobre o que falavam.

Queria ficar só.

Olhou o quarto. Não o via a meses, desde o incidente com Hades estivera como interno no hospital do santuário. Em observação. Esse tempo todo em observação. Por ordem de Atena.

Por Atena.

Tudo por Atena.

Sentiu um soluço escapar de sua garganta. Uma lágrima traçava seu caminho vagarosamente.

Lutara até a morte contra o mestre, a quem amava como a um pai. A quem idolatrava como a um deus. Matara-o, por Atena.

Enfrentara Isaak, seu melhor amigo. O irmão que nunca teve. Acabou tirando-lhe a vida também. Em nome de quem? Atena.

Tantas lutas em que o que menos importava era sua vida. Em que saíra quase morto. Porém não era seu corpo que se feria mais.

Sempre teve que sacrificar tudo por Atena. Tudo o que lhe era mais querido, pelo bem da humanidade.

Acaso ele não fazia parte da humanidade?

Chega! Não suportava mais!

Andou até uma cômoda e abriu uma gaveta, procurando por certo objeto… encontrou-o. Se algo podia mudar sua situação, deveria ser isto.

Seria o último sacrifício que faria por Atena. Pela deusa por quem arriscara a vida incontáveis vezes. E que agora lhe pedia… não, exigia um crime! Perdera a fé na deusa que jurara proteger.

Decepcionaria o mestre… mas não havia outra saída.

Mais lágrimas e soluços.

Sentiria falta dos amigos. Contudo, eles tinham suas próprias vidas. Não lhes seria mais que uma mancha esquecida no passado.

A mãe… o que pensaria a mãe?

Segurou o objeto com mais força. Sim, sabia o que tinha que ser feito… olhou decidido para o rosário pendurado no pescoço.

Foi até um canto do quarto, onde estava a urna de sua armadura.

A armadura de Cisne.

Não era apenas uma vestimenta, seu uniforme de cavaleiro. Ou instrumento de trabalho.

Tomou o elmo nas mãos.

Era parte de sua identidade. Era sua companheira. Era com ela que dividira tanto os momentos alegres quanto os tristes. Que lhe dava força. Que lhe protegia.

Acariciou a peça em sua mão. Seria a última vez que a tocava.

'Desculpe… eu te envergonharei…'

-------------

Er… pra quem notou/estranhou… sim, mudei meu jeito de escrever "Camus". É que, até por não escrever tanto com ele, no começo eu não encanava muito com o assunto, e em alguns lugares estava "Kamus", em outros "Camus"… e como já me perguntaram a razão disso, e… er… não tem ^^' Então resolvi padronizar. Como ouvi teorias de que o nome do mestre gelinho veio do escritor francês Albert Camus, fica com "C" =p


	6. Teatro das Sombras

Conspirações

Teatro das Sombras

Um vulto se esgueirava pela noite calma do local sagrado… movia-se sorrateiramente, para não chamar a atenção. Um capuz lhe ocultava a identidade.

Faltava pouco, muito pouco…

Repentinamente sentiu uma mão tapando-lhe a boca, enquanto um corpo forte o imobilizava. Debateu-se enquanto seus protestos eram abafados, lutava desesperado, mas o outro era mais forte. Não! Não podia simplesmente acabar assim!

"Quieta, Laika, ou vão ouvir a gente."- murmurou a voz do captor.

A figura encapuzada obedeceu, perplexa e foi liberta.

"Vem…"

Seguiram para fora do santuário, sem serem notados. Porém ainda era cedo para sentirem-se aliviados. Chegaram até um carro oculto em um pequeno bosque.

"Entre. Não pode andar muito rápido sem usar o cosmos."

Entraram, e finalmente o capuz foi retirado.

"Ikki, o que faz aqui?"

"Eu ouvi a sua conversa com Athena hoje… sabia que não ia desistir tão fácil…"

"… Quanto… exatamente você ouviu?"- perguntou, meio desconfortável, mas curioso.

"Pato… é verdade que você era virgem?"

O russo corou violentamente e cerrou os punhos, encarando a escuridão.

"Tá… entendi… foi mal…"

Ficaram em silêncio um bom tempo.

"Como foi que você enganou aquele bando de soldado na sua porta?"-perguntou, ao mesmo tempo para quebrar o clima tenso e para saciar sua curiosidade.

"Graças ao mestre Camus."- sorriu, divertido, mas notando que o outro não entendera, explicou –"A muito tempo, o mestre me deu um gravador para treinar minha pronúncia francesa… por sorte ainda estava funcionando, e gravei meu choro e deixei tocando, para os guardas pensarem que ainda estou lá… quando notei uma brecha na vigília da janela, fugi…"

O japonês gargalhou.

"Chorar serve pra alguma coisa!"

Riram. O cavaleiro de gelo havia pregado uma bela peça na Deusa.

"Mas… o que vai fazer agora?"- Fênix perguntou, voltando a ficar sério.

"Certa vez me disseram que eu tinha talento para ator¹. Vamos ver até onde isso é verdade ."

"Vai mesmo brincar de gato e rato com Atena?! Isso é loucura! Ela vai botar o santuário inteiro atrás de você!"

"Então o que quer que eu faça?"-o russo perguntou indignado- "Entregar a vida de meu filho em sacrifício àquela pretensa Deusa da Justiça?! Que espécie de justiça é essa, me diga?! Eu não poderia continuar a me considerar filho de Natássia se concordar com uma barbárie dessas!"

"Mas é diferente, Hyoga…"

"É a mesma coisa… é exatamente a mesma coisa…"- murmurou, um olhar triste e distante- "Se essa criança é impura e não deveria existir, então o mesmo se aplica a mim. Minha mãe também não me planejou. Ela abandonou o conforto, a família, tudo… por mim. Ela nunca desistiu de mim, Ikki, mesmo quando…"- a voz do fugitivo tomou o tom de uma confissão emocionada- "… mesmo quando as pessoas diziam, pensando que eu não ouvia, ou até apontando acusadoras para mim que ela devia me abandonar. Que podiam aceitá-la de volta, mas não tolerariam o garoto impuro, fruto de uma violência. Mesmo assim, ela nunca me deixou."

O japonês ouvia, incrédulo, a estória. Não sabia de nada daquilo. Sempre imaginara a infância do amigo junto à mãe apenas como recordações felizes, e até chegava a invejá-la. E então via que mesmo naquela época, o mundo do guerreiro de gelo não era de sonhos.

"Eu me lembro que um dia eu mesmo perguntei a ela se não seria mais feliz se livrasse-se de mim. Sabe como me respondeu?"

O ouvinte encarou o outro, que mostrava um sorriso tristonho.

"Com um tapa. Foi a primeira e única vez que minha mãe levantou a mão contra mim. E me disse para nunca mais falar ou mesmo pensar num absurdo daqueles."

------

1 - Tem uma piadinha, acho que lá pelo cap.25, que pouca gente entende… confesso que eu não entendia até a pouco tempo também… na primeira tentativa de invasão ao santuário, vão Seiya, Shun e Shiryu… pégasus diz a Hyoga para ficar, já que 'é o único com jeito para ator, e temos que manter as aparências'… descobri que na simbologia japonesa, 'Cisne' é alguém com talento artístico, em especial nas artes cênicas…


End file.
